Hero's Rage
This event occurs when a hero gets mad, usually when his friend is tortured or killed by the villain. A perfect example is Goku: he becomes a Super Saiyan because of anger due to Krillin's death, caused by Frieza. There are more several reasons that an hero can get mad. This case can be compared with Heroic Breakdown, but they mainly regain their composure in more faster rate due to the said composure were tested by the following reasons: * Fed up of being the servant of a villain * Being angry with themselves, for not saving a friend (either originally wanted to but failed or otherwise). * Throwing tantrum or reaching a breaking point. Also comparable to Releasing Stress. Examples * Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan 2 because of anger due to Android 16's death and for his father and friends, tortured by the group of Cell, Jr.; turns into a Super Saiyan when Videl is brutally attacked by her opponent. * Tommy Pickles: Finally snaps at Dil's selfishness and in his rage very nearly pours mashed bananas on him for the monkeys to take him away. * Morgana Macawber: Rages at her boyfriend Darkwing Duck hired the Cute Little Lost Bunnies to appear at her new restaurant, the Shadow Cheteau; she is even more furious when the CLLB arrive due to Darkwing's negligence to cancel the bunnies' appearance * Takato Matsuki: Snaps when Beelzemon kills Leomon and loads his data. * Margalo: Angered when her master Falcon attempted to murder both Stuart and his cat friend as well as him only see her as a pawn for his crimes. * Anger: Snaps when Bill Anderson tells Riley she can't have dessert if she doesn't eat her broccoli. * Mr. Turner: Yells and rips his hair out after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. Yells at Timmy for disobeying him and vandalizing the Turner family house (which was actually caused by Vicky). * Ned Flanders: Rages to his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson after they crudely rebuild his house. * Riley Andersen: Rages to her parents when she makes a scene at the dinner table with her big attitude. * Drew Pickles: Yells after Angelica wrecks his home office. Snaps when he hears that his younger brother, Stu lost Angelica. * Eric Cartman: Yells after Kyle Broflovski gives him the Ants in the Pants game for his birthday instead of the Red Mega Man action figure, due to the stores being sold out of them. * Chief Powhatan: expresses anger towards his daughter Pocahontas, by harshly blaming her for Koccoum's death, and for disobeying his orders to stay in the village away from the English settlers. * Bart Simpson: rages angrily to his father after he had spent all of the money the former had earned from the commercial he starred in when he was a baby. * Malcom Wilkerson: snaps when an obese kid (turns out to be seven) named Kevin mocks him and gloats over getting the last two slices of pizza * Timmy Turner: Snaps after his parents refuse to believe that Vicky is evil after Timmy tries to explain to them that Vicky is evil; Snaps when Vicky sends his future self back to the future. * Harry Potter: rages angrily at Aunt Marge to shut up for insulting his deceased parents during dinner * Godzilla: Roared furiously at Destoroyah for killing Godzilla Junior. * The Beast: Yells after Belle entered the West Wing which she is forbidden to enter. * Shrek: ** In the original film, he rages at Donkey after losing Princess Fiona to Lord Farquaad. ** In the fourth film, Shrek is going through tons of stress at his children's birthday party, with the three pigs having eaten the cake, and a bratty kid repeatedly pestering him to give him a roar, to which Shrek eventually lets out a roar of frustration. When a replacement cake with a cute looking ogre decorated on it is brought into the room, Shrek finally loses his temper and smashes the cake with his fist before storming out of the party. * Vegeta: Yells at Gohan for not defeating Dabura. Yells after Goku made a comment about Bulma to Old Kai. * Shulk: Rages at Metal Face several times; once after the latter has murdered his childhood friend Fiora, several more times when Metal Face taunts him about Fiora, and most notably one time after Metal Face has killed Emperor Sorean. * Ragna the Bloodedge: Rages at Yuuki Terumi for turning Jin Kisaragi against him, cutting off his original right arm, kidnapping his sister Saya, taunting him several times, mind-raping Noel Vermillion and turning her into a then-rampaging Mu-12, and forcing Lambda -No.11- to pull off a heroic sacrifice to save him. * Judy Hopps: Furious at Nick Wilde after being conned. * Grolla Seyfarth: Snaps when Iris Sepperin mocks her about her misfortune of having to fight against the undead form of her grandfather and mentor Raimund Seyfarth, whom she reveals she arranged to have resurrected by her father, Graf Michael Sepperin. * Sash Lilac & Carol Tea: They both rage at Lord Brevon for all of the atrocities he committed during his time on Avalice, especially for taking Milla Basset hostage at knife-point to prevent them from recovering the Kingdom Stone and then turning her into a monster and forcing them to fight her. * Moana: Flies into a rage towards the ocean after her boat is destroyed in a storm. * Tiger: Rages at Chula who threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon and overcoming his fear of spiders. * Ed Wood: Rages at Reverend Lemon and J. Edward Reynolds for trying to screw up the cast for his film. * Lightning McQueen: Snaps when he is re-fixing the road in Radiator Springs and being stranded there. * Rika Nonaka: Rages at Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa after getting her and Renamon lost. * Rocko: Rages at Hubie for lying to him, so he can go back to Antarctica. * Benjamin Mee: Starts losing his temper, raging at Dylan Mee for not being happy * Lorelai Gilmore: Rages at Lorelai Gilmore as they got in a fight. * Jenny Wakeman: Rages and gets in a teenage robot tantrum. * Ed: Screams in a savage rage. * Optimus Prime: Went into a raging fury that killed a whole lot of Decepticons, including copies of Long Haul, Brawl, Sideways, and Scrapper, before finishing off Shockwave. * Spejson: seeing the transvestite, with whom he dealing last night and in rage wanted roadkill him. * Mavis: Yelling and raging at his father after Johnny left. * Olie Polie: Rages at Screwy and tells him that there is nothing wrong with having points. * Tom Cat: Raging at Jerry Mouse that got him angry. * Michael: Rages at Jenna after she told him to get out. * Will Hunting: Rages at Skylar he tells her not to do something. * Dean Trumbell: Angrily yells and shuts up for Barry Egan. * Wendy Corduroy: Starts to rage at Robbie that she needs to leave her alone. * Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, and Richard: Rant about how miserable their lives are by their respective genders and age ranges. * Nani Pelekai: Yells and rages Lilo Pelekai that she didn't wait at school. * Dan: Rages at Alice and tells her who is she. * Jordan Belfort: Starts raging at Naomi, he refuses her not to take his kids. * Morton Schmidt: Argues with rage at Mercedes. * Phil Weston: Angry with Mike Ditka that he called him the juice box guy. * Dale Doback: Enraged with Brennan Huff that he touched his drum set. * Caleb Holt: Rages at Catherine Holt, she's the selfish woman. * Connie: Rages and gets in a furious voice at Max to get down. * Lorraine Nelson: Starts raging at Sawyer Nelson that he needs to go back to school today. And she says period to Sawyer Nelson. * John Bennett: Raging at Ted. * Erin Gruwell: Rages at her class that she tells them it's this. * Star Butterfly: Rages to herself that she rolls the poster before crying. * Carey Martin: Rages to her sons, Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's Internet show. * Arthur Read: Rages to his little sister, D.W. for having his model plane destroyed by her after telling her countless times to not touch it before punching her in the arm. * Benjamin Sisko: Rages to do for regenerating at the ballgame in the holosuite after Worf struck out. * Lori Loud: Rages to her brother Lincoln for going into her room. Rages at Lincoln for insulting Ronnie Anne Santiago in school, which caused her boyfriend Bobby Santiago to break up with her. * Robert Hawkins: Rages to his son, Virgil for running away from the police who turns out to be his new girlfriend and grounds him. * Grandpa Longneck: Rages to Cera's dad, after he called Littlefoot a bad influence. * Molly Weasley: Rages at Bellatrix Lestrange for trying to kill her daughter Ginny Weasley, before killing her. * Stewie Griffin: Rages to his family after Peter and Chris accidentally break the TV that Stewie was watching while playing Unga Bunga. * Squidward Tentacles: Rages to SpongeBob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday Morning and for calling him President. Snaps at SpongeBob that he was supposed to explode after he ate the pie. * Ron Stoppable: Starts raging in his public freakout, coupled with Kim's relationship with Eric blossoming, and Bueno Nacho becoming overcrowded with a horde of kids begging for the new Diablo toy, Ron is finally pushed over the edge and he snatches the reporter's microphone and screams that he's losing everything he ever loved. * Sam Cahill: Rages at Grace after hearing that Grace and Tommy and sex together and sabotages the kitchen. * Patrick Star: Rages at everybody, including SpongeBob in the amusement park after realizing that he didn't get a gift for Valentine's day.r * Jeff the Spider: Rages at his father, Billy for being a really horrible father to him. * Buttercup: Rages at Manboy for calling her "Princess" and furiously attacks him. * Woody: ** In the first film, he rages at Buzz and tells him that he is a toy. ** In the third film, he rages at the other toys for being neglected by Andy. * Star-Lord: Snaps out to Gamora, after finally experiencing what Cheers is. Rages to Ego as he revealed to him that he has killed his mother. * Odin: Rages at Thor for put his friends in risk and later banished him to the earth. * Prince Derek: Rages at Rothbart for Princess Odette's death. * Hogarth Hughes: Rages and yells at Kent Mansley for pestering him about the giant. * Dean McCoppin: Shouts at the Giant for eating his art instead of his scraps. Later rages at him again for almost shooting Hogarth. * Coraline Jones: Rages at Wybie and throws shoes at him for not believing her about the Other World's true nature and calling her "crazy". Rages at the Beldum/Other Mother before throwing the cat into her face. * Mr. Lancer: Rages at Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley for starting the food fight in the cafeteria that was actually started by Dash Baxter. Rages at Sam Manson and Tucker Foley for telling him that they're skipping school and Tucker insulting him. * Harold Smiley: Rages at Steven Universe for the mess at Funland Arcade. Rages at Steven and banning him from the rides forever. * Cream The Rabbit: Rages at Chris Thorndyke that he should be grateful and can call his mother on the phone, while she can't, because her mother is at home on another planet. * CId Highwind: Rages at his mechanic Shera for destroying his dream of going to outer space. * Garfield splutters with fury as he stares at Odie's ball, jealous of Odie getting all the attention, before swatting the ball in anger * Merida slashing the family tapestry in a rage during an argument with her mother * Owen Grady hitting the dinosaur models from the table in a rage during an argument with Claire Dearing * Miguel Rivera angrily calls Ernesto de la Cruz a “coward” after witnessing him aggressively berating Héctor and the rest of his his family. * Alan Parrish: Rages at his father, Sam about going to Cliffside and refusing to go there. * Chief Quimby: Rages at Inspector Gadget for letting the laser get stolen by Dr. Claw's henchmen and causing damage at the Science Convention and firing him from his job as a policeman. * Dave Seville: Whenever Alvin makes him mad, he yells "AAAAALVIIIIIIN!!!!" * Robin: Rages at Batman about Poison Ivy's kiss being poison and telling him that he doesn't need his help. * Peter McCallister: Explodes in rage when he discovers that Kevin spent all of his money on room service during his first stay at the Plaza Hotel. * Videl: Rages at Gohan for embarrassing her. * Bulma: Rages at Yamcha for doing a really dumb thing to get the last Dragon Ball sunk in the river. * The Undertaker gets mad in rage at Shawn Michaels for slapping him in the face before he defeats him. * Violet Parr: Rages at her father, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible for letting Rick Dicker erase Tony's memory of her. * Captain James T. Kirk: Screams Khan's name in mild fury after Khan taunts him by saying that he'll bury and abandon him on a dead planet. * Sonic the Hedgehog becomes Dark Sonic because of his anger due to his friends Knuckles, Shadow and Tails who are badly injured by the mysterious hedgehog named Nazo in front of him. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes